


Fraggin' Flowers

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Sex Pollen, dub-con, of the Sex Pollen Trope Variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Those darn horny flowers...





	Fraggin' Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Whirl  
>  **Warnings:** Dub-Con, of the Sex Pollen Trope Variety,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 9\. Sex Pollen

"Just need a few samples." _Clang-clang_ "Won't take long at all. Hah!" _Clang, clang, clang_ "Fragging Rodimus!" _Clang-CLANG, clang, clang, clang_

"Fraggin' me," Whirl gasped, more of the pale green dust billowing off his arm as he exhaled in a gust with a particularly violent plunge from Ratchet. "Damn well too," he said on a whine, whole body buzzing and winding tighter, higher.

Whirl was hot. Just so _hot_. He couldn't catch a vent, but it really didn't matter. Ratchet was giving him exactly what he wanted, the way he wanted it- deep and hard and rough. His thick spike plowed into Whirl's valve over and over and over again. Those strong medic's hands had Whirl's waist caught in a vice-like grip, keeping his aft up where the doc wanted it whether Whirl's knees could hold him up through the bliss or not. Each thrust bottomed the medic out, drove into the deepest-set nodes of Whirl's ridiculously slick valve. Lightning bolts zip-zapped throughout Whirl's body and crackled against his spark.

If only they were face to face, he could give Ratchet that too. Bet that'd be frelling epic...

Whirl babbled into the alien grass and flower stems, begging for more, pleading to be claimed, wrecked. "Need it, need it, com'on, doc, please, let me... needa... Ah ahh!" He wailed, pincers gouging the ground as he thrashed in Ratchet's implacable hold. Overload rushed through Whirl's frame. It burned his lines and fried his circuits, but it wasn't a release. Before he'd even come down, he was heating back up, just as- no _more_ desperate than before.

Behind Whirl, Ratchet snarled and swore, and didn't stop- Primus bless his spike. There was a dull roar somewhere, but Whirl just didn't care, especially when Ratchet curled down over his back, mouth on his neck, teeth scraping the cables.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Please! Doc, please!" Words trailed off into a scream as Whirl's valve was flooded in hot transfluid. He felt it, every twitch of the spike, every spurt, the way it coated his lining and made the nodes sing. It _burned_ , branded him. His spark was going to flicker out from the sheer ecstasy and agony of it.

Then suddenly, the heat was doused in ice cold. Whirl screamed again, but this time not in pleasure at all. Ratchet cursed, and muttered something that sounded like, "About damn time." Whirl's mind and body gave out though, and without Ratchet's firm grip, he collapsed into the soggy grass and let the bright green world go black.

~ | ~

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said as Whirl struggled back to consciousness.

"Where'd I go?" Oof, frag, what happened to Whirl's vocalizer? He felt like he'd been through a wreck but also... really mellow.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ratchet -it was Ratchet- asked.

Whirled squinted up at the medic and thought about it. His optic shot wide when the memories suddenly returned. "Oh doc... Me an' you gotta frag again sometime." Someone choked on their own tongue, but Whirl was busy staring up at the amazing mech beside him. "I mean, seriously, mech. That was crazy good."

"You do realized that First Aid had to reset three calipers, my spike is still raw, and your valve, despite the... copious amounts of lubricant the pollen caused, actually has abrasions that need to heal."

"Nah, that wasn't the pollen," Whirl said and pushed himself up to sit. There was a delicious soreness in his valve, and the purr rolled out unbidden. "I'm just one sloppy wet fragger."

Ratchet shook his head. "Be serious for two minutes for me."

"Only if you're-"

"Whirl," Ratchet said sternly, cutting Whirl off.

"Ok, ok, doc, geez. What?"

Ratchet sighed. "Neither of us were genuinely capable of consent down there. Rung wants to see us, separately, once First Aid says you can leave."

"Huh? Why?" Whirl shook his head. "You upset about?"

Ratchet frowned and really seemed to consider it. "For myself? No. I've lived too long to be fussed over being doped by alien plants into the equivalent of a heat cycle. What bothers me is that I physically wounded you."

"I'm feelin' good, doc." Whirl looked around and spotted First Aid. "Can I go?"

"How are you feeling _good_?!" First Aid asked, visor bright and his field jangling throughout the treatment room.

Whirl shrugged. "Masochistic, I guess." He looked back up at Ratchet. "Seriously, doc. I'm fine. Let's do it again without the flowers."

Ratchet eyed Whirl for a moment. "We'll talk about that after Rung clears us."

Whirl shrugged. "Ok. Can I go?" he asked First Aid again.

After looking at Ratchet, who held up his hands and refused to offer any advice, First Aid heaved a sigh. "Yes, but tomorrow I want you back in here for a checkup, and no interfacing of any kind. Nothing near your array until I've determined it's healed properly. Promise me."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's gotta function right to be used up good the next time." Whirl hopped off the medberth and let his feet land on the floor just a little harder than necessary so he could enjoy the jolt through his valve. Oh yeah... _well_ fragged. Ratchet understood by the look on his face, and Whirl smiled to the best of his abilities. Him and the doc definitely needed a second round- and better still, Ratchet really didn't look put off at all. In fact, he looked like he was really considering things. There were rumors, after all. Rumors Whirl had dismissed, but now he was wondering about them. Could it be true, did the medic-

" _Not_ until I clear _both_ of you," First Aid huffed. "Primus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! And if anyone would like to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html), that link there will take you to my DW for more info on my fics and where to find me.


End file.
